iRealize
by coffee.runt
Summary: Everyone else realizes the relationship between Carly and Sam, so why can't they figure it out themselves? Short drabbles of different characters reflecting on the relationship between Carly and Sam. CAM!
1. Freddie

**AN: I know I should be writing iSaved Her Life, and I'm REALLY sorry about that. I completely forgot I was even writing it when real life decided to take over. It's summer so I'll have much more freetime on my hands, so I'll probably be able to continue. Now, whether or not my muse will let me, that's another story lol. But yeah, really really sorry. Hopefully I'll get that updated soon.**

**Andddd, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story now, but meh. I always wanted to do this and well darn I'll just do it :P I don't see this being very long, a couple chapters at most, with each chapter being pretty short. Not sure why I decided to start this at 12:30 in the morning, but whatever lol.**

**

* * *

**

iRealize

I realize what no one else seems to realize. I hear what people don't hear and see what they don't see. But hey, that's what the third wheel does right? They look and observe and catch every detail all because they're the one's on the outside looking in. Because that's what I am, how it has always been. I'm on the outside looking in.

Carly and Sam. Sam and Carly. Shay and Puckett. Puckett and Shay. That's how it's always been. Sure I'm their best friend, but in the grand scheme of things, three doesn't work. It's just two plus one. I'm the plus one.

I've liked Carly for as long as I can remember. She's beautiful, smart, and caring. From the first day I met her, I was paralyzed. She was the only girl who could ever make my breathing stop whenever she entered the room, make my heart skip beats whenever she talked to me. But I was just the annoying neighbor boy who had this cute crush on her. Luckily, I was able to form an amazing friendship with her over the years. She's my best friend, without a doubt. She never did return my feelings, and that's okay. I mean, I think I'll always have a crush on her in some way, who wouldn't? But our friendship, that's something much more important. She's amazing, and I'm lucky to have her in my life.

Then there's the second part to this duo. Sam. My least favorite of the two, I have to admit. She's obnoxious, rude, and downright mean. She spent years harassing me and giving me a hard time, calling me names and making any time I spent with Carly a living hell. Alright, so I exagerate. She's my friend. There, I said it. I care about Samantha Puckett. And believe it or not, she cares about me. She'd never admit of course, but I know she does. She shows it. Like the time she told the whole world she had never kissed anyone, just to save me some humilation. Or the way she "takes care of" anyone who gives me a problem, claiming that no one's allowed to make my life hell except her. She cares, she just has an odd way of showing it, that's all.

But if she's rude, violent, and downright BAD, how exactly did she become best friends with someone like Carly? I'll let you know when I figure that one out, cause I'm still investigating as to how it exactly got started. Sam and Carly are polar opposites and to the average observer, it's just a mismatch from hell. But I know better. They complete each other, and it's not that hard to see if you just look.

Carly is the only person I've ever seen that has been able to make Sam do something she didn't want to do. Carly has the power to make Sam do anything she wants, even if she doesn't completely realize it. Carly can make her feel guilty, Carly can make her take responsibility. And the way Sam treats Carly is unheard of for a Puckett. Sam treats Carly like she's the best thing in the world (which I've stressed before, she is). She gives her respect, she looks out for her, and the most important thing: she'd never ever hurt her. That doesn't seem like much, I know. But for Sam, that's a lot. Sam's never been afraid to hurt others, but when it comes to Carly…never. I remember this one time, right when Carly's mother died, they got into what could quite possibly be the biggest fight they've ever had. In a fit of rage, Carly broke down and hit Sam. Now it couldn't have hurt; Carly isn't much of a fighter on a good day and she was emotionally distraught on top of it. But either way, Sam always retaliates. But it was Carly, so there was nothing. If I, or anyone else really, would've done something like that, our face would've been knocked into tomorrow, whether our mother had just died or not.

I've seen them get into many fights over the years, like most friends do. Most of the disputes were petty and pointless, and all that was needed was a good redirection. I remember one in particular where they fought on top of a window washing platform. Both of them were too stubborn to come inside before the other one did, and the platform eventually broke. The moment I saw the rope break was arguably the most terrifying moment of my life. Carly was dangling, barely hanging on to the bar. My Carly was slipping and all I could do was stand there paralyzed with fear. But then, as if right on cue, Sam slid down from her safe position over toward Carly, and pulled her up. Carly did the same for Sam when Spencer's rope was misaimed and had knocked Sam over. When they got back in the building, they just hugged and cried. It only strengthened their already powerful friendship, only further alienating me.

Sam is the bad that Carly wants and Carly is the good that Sam needs. Sam protects Carly physically and Carly protects Sam emotionally. That's just how it has been since as long as I've known them. They're salt and pepper, pb&j, hell Laverne and Shirley. They're one in the same and one without the other just isn't right. And when they fight, it hurts me. Not because they fight over me, not because it makes it awkward, or ruins iCarly. Carly without Sam is more empty, with less bubbly life inside her. Sam without Carly is well…violent.

Carly and Sam are more than just best friends. I don't know what to call them really; sisters, soul mates, I don't know. I'm not entirely sure if romance has ever crossed their mind, and quite frankly I don't even want to know. I'd be sad if they never told me; afterall I'm their best friend, I'd support them no matter what. But maybe there is no romance possibility at all. I'm just telling what I see. Carly needs Sam and Sam needs Carly. They just go together. And I realize this, even if they don't.

* * *

**AN: first time ever writing Freddie, and it is HARD. Meh. Up next, Spencer**.


	2. Spencer

**AN: I really need to learn to write these when I'm more awake, maybe then I'll enjoy it more and be less focused on staying awake lol. So yeah, Spencer's POV. Tried to make it sound all artistic-y and weird like Spencer is xD I'm not sure whose next, we'll see!**

**

* * *

**

People think I'm a lost little artist in my own world, unaware to the world around me, but au contraire. As a man of the arts, I find myself very observant to everything around me, every little detail. I notice visual things, like patterns on the wall or bad logo design job on a cereal box. Just little things that stick out to me, the observer. But then there are other things. Things that are not always so easily picked up on.

My little sister Carly and her best friend Sam are the ultimate duo. Very seldom do you see one without the other. Just one is like an unbalanced force; ready to fall. But together they become balanced, equal in every way. Carly is what Sam's not and Sam is what Carly's not. Like the north and south pole. Both very different, but neither can stand without the other.

I remember back when they first met. I think it was all over a sandwich, a tuna sandwich to be precise. Sam wanted it but Carly wouldn't give it up. Sam liked that; and everything progressed from there. Before I knew it, Sam would come around more and more and raid our fridge. She eventually became part of the family and I swear she was at out apartment just as much as we were. But that was okay, because she was family. And I'm not sure why I was okay with Sam coming around a lot, after all she wasn't exactly the model kid…but I never had a problem with it at the time. Good instincts, I guess?

I remember a few years ago, Carly had this new infatuation with a bad boy named Griffin. I was completely against it. I thought he was the worst thing possible for her; he was rude, tough, and disrespectful. He had juvie time and many scars from who knows where. I tried and tried to explain to Carly why he was no good, and she went and threw Sam in my face. She demanded to know why Sam could hang around all she wanted, but Griffin needed to disappear. She was rude, tough, and disrespectful with juvie time and scars. I was speechless. She demanded an answer but I couldn't give her one. That's when I backed off of her relationship with Griffin, which thankfully, didn't last long. Sam was the female version of Griffin, so what was my issue?

See, I've got that whole protective older brother thing going on. No one is ever going to be good enough for Carly, ever. I don't really trust any one to treat her right or keep her heart safe. At least, I didn't think I would. I was fine with her dating Freddie, he's a good kid. They've been friends for a long time and I know he'd never hurt her. But Carly wasn't really a part of that relationship, she never loved Freddie. But Sam? Sam's a different story.

Sure Sam is the female Griffin. She's the bad girl and really doesn't have any respect for well anything…but for some reason, I don't worry. Griffin worried me, but not her. I know she'd never hurt Carly and kill anyone who ever did. Gah, I just don't know. I just trust her. I do NOT know why.

Maybe it's because she's like a sister to me too. I know that Carly's good for her, probably much more so than she's good for Carly. Carly has a way; she makes Sam a better person. Don't ask me how she does it, but she really does. If Carly cares, Sam cares. If something hurts Carly, it hurts Sam. It's been that way for a long time and honestly, it's good for her.

But that just shows you how completely whipped Sam Puckett is. Carly wants something, she gets it. Carly wants to go somewhere, they go. Carly wants to do something, they do it. All she has to do is whip out the puppy dog pout and Sam can't say no. Carly can be pretty whipped too though. She has a hard time saying no to Sam, like with the whole pageant thing. Both of them have each other whipped.

All I have to do is watch them for a short period of time, and I see it all. The sparks, the chemistry. And I shouldn't be saying that, I know. It's insanely creepy that a guy notices this between his sister and her best friend. Plus, they're straight, right? To my knowledge they are and always have been…so what exactly do I see? If Carly and Sam both like dudes, then just why exactly do I see more between them then I ever did with any of their boyfriends?

But at the same time, I'm fairly certain that fact only adds to their bond. They aren't into girls, but they're into EACHOTHER. There's a difference. Without the other it's boys boys boys…but together, it is just them. If that makes any sense. Hey, I never claimed to make sense! I spent less than a week in law school and spend all my time with teenagers, you can't expect much.

I think the common theme here is that opposites attract. Carly and Sam are so different and yet they fit together like smoothly cut puzzle pieces. Like how black needs white and red needs blue. Nothing can stick together without glue and nothing matches without color. Whether we're talking about art or relationships; it's all the same. Just because things are different doesn't mean they don't mesh well. In fact, things that are too similar blend in together and get lost...they don't work. But two contradicting colors from the right spot...they go together perfectly. Carly and Sam are a match, a perfectly balanced match. They don't appear to even acknowledge this fact though. They don't seem to realize what they have and who they are. But we do; we all do. It's not hard to see…unless you know, you're them.


	3. Mr Shay

**AN: time for mr. shay's opinion! sorry for the delay. D:**

**oh, new story by the way! it's called "iHaunt iCarly" and it's that random fic I've been wanting to do for a long time. And in it you'll find my rant as to why "iSaved Her Life" isn't up. I'm still bitter :P but i'm shutting up now. thanks for the reviews, it means alot! :)**

* * *

It's no secret that I haven't been around much. I'm a military man. I go wherever they tell me to go, no questions asked. I love my job and I love my country, but sometimes, I wish I would've chosen a different profession. I don't get to see my kids hardly at all, and my wife died several years ago. Because of this, Carly's had to grow up with no one but Spencer as a parent. Sure, my father stops in from time to time to check up on them, but Spencer's the one raising her. I'll be the first to admit that I was worried about that at first, but after time I realized he really could be responsible and that he did take good care of Carly.

To put it simply: I feel bad. I feel bad that I can't be there for Carly's birthdays like I could Spencer's. I feel bad that I'm just never around. I do get time off, and I most certainly come home to visit…but every time I do, I'm surprised. I know if I had to grow up with no parents I would've been unhappy as a kid. But, she's happy. I was surprised, but it didn't take me long to figure it out.

There aren't two gaps in her life like I thought there was. She's got two very close best friends to fill them. I'm not saying they replace parents, but it helps. Whenever I come I notice that they practically live over there, and knowing Spencer, they probably do. A boy and a girl - Freddie and Sam.

Freddie is…a bit wimpy. Being a man in the military, I can afford to be a little judgmental about these things. If it were up to me, I'd man that boy up a little bit. Instead he's into computers and technology. Not my favorite hobby of choice but I digress. He's a good kid.

Sam…oh Sam. Sam is another story entirely. She's obnoxious, sarcastic, and rude. She has zero respect for authority and she outright aggravates me. I've tried shooing her away but she just keeps coming back. A few years ago I even tried talking to Carly about it, and the only thing that resulted from that was Carly being mad at me. Spencer didn't agree with me either; no one did. Was it so hard to understand that I only wanted what was best for my daughter? Sam was a bad influence and a little delinquent. What kind of father wants their daughter around that?

But I was wrong. Spencer told me to pull the stick out of my ass and take a look around. Watch Carly and Sam when they can be _Carly and Sam_. He said that if I understood them more, I wouldn't be opposed to her. I was skeptical at first, but I soon learned.

Carly may be the good kid and Sam may be the bad kid, but that's only because I'm biased. I only see the good in my little girl and the bad in Sam. But the truth is, there's bad in Carly and good in Sam. Carly's no saint and Sam's no devil. It was a hard fact to accept, but it's a fact. I'm a facts kind of guy.

The fact is they love each other. They're too oblivious to see that they could possibly work as a romance, but for right now they just have _love_. They take care of each other, protect each other, hell they learn from each other. Sam learns how to function in society and Carly learns how to have a little fun. I'm not saying I want her to be like Puckett by any means, but a little loosening up never hurt anyone. A little harmless fun, not the 'wind up in juvie' kind that I was originally worried about.

I often wondered why Sam wasn't in jail yet, and it was because of Carly. Carly kept her out of a lot of trouble over the years because whatever Carly said is how things went. Well, mostly. Obviously Sam didn't listen to EVERYTHING she said, but pretty damn close. That girl is completely whipped and smitten over Carly, and yet my daughter can't see it. I'm not even sure Sam knows it either.

I was originally worried that Sam would get Carly into trouble. That is what delinquents do: they do some sort of crime with a good person present, get caught, and the innocent one ends up in the middle of the whole mess. I expressed my concern to Spencer about it and he laughed at me. He informed me that anything illegal or 'bad' that Sam does is completely separate from Carly. She doesn't let Carly get in trouble. I was skeptical; but I guessed I would just have to take everyone's word for it. I hated not being around, I couldn't see things for myself. Gah. Maybe it's time for me to have a one on one chat with Sam about my daughter, maybe then I'll get some real insight.

I was raised a military man, so that's all I know. And when I see how different Carly and Sam are, the only thing I can think is that they're like a soldier and his gun. The soldier is disciplined and for the most part, a good individual. His gun? A weapon that when in the wrong hands can be lethal and dangerous. But if properly handled, it can do a lot of good. Carly and Sam. Alright, so comparing my daughter and her best friend to a soldier and a gun is a bit of a stretch, but I'm grasping at straws here. They just go together.

Carly and Sam. Best friends. Sisters. More? Good god I hope not, she's still my little girl after all, I'm not ready to give her away just yet.


End file.
